El sicario
by Lullaby Wayllen
Summary: Si nuestras alas se rompen ¿podemos seguir volando?. Edward buscaba su redención, era un caído cumpliendo una misión. ¿Qué tanto iba a impactar en él una mujer rota que necesitaba más de lo que él estaba dispuesto a dar?. Darkward


**El sicario**

_Si nuestras alas se rompen ¿podemos seguir volando?_

* * *

El cielo era oscuro frente a mí, a pesar de que las luces de la ciudad a mis espaldas iluminaban con un suave resplandor las aguas, estas se tornaban oscuras y lóbregas más allá del horizonte. Nada de estrellas, ni de luna en el cielo, solo más y más nubes oscuras que se cernían sobre mi cabeza… como siempre.

"Llegaste temprano"

Continué mirando el horizonte, mis ojos intensos buscando a través de las nubes, esperando inútilmente ver salir la luna, hacía tanto que no la vía, una estrella… al menos una.

-Estoy aquí desde hace un tiempo— murmuré con monotonía -me gusta ver el cielo— alcé la mirada hacia las nubes que se arremolinaban sobre mí.

Sentí un suspiro a mi lado, el fru fru de un abrigo y el cabello agitándose de esa persona que estaba junto a mí.

-¿Quién es?—susurré sin dejar de mirar las nubes, preguntándome si alguna vez, dentro de mis largos y monótonos días podría ser capaz de ver el cielo otra vez. Suspiré frustrado, por más que lo intentara, se me había negado… no podía contra eso. El hombre a mi lado no respondió y mi paciencia luego de horas de estar esperando, se estaba acabando. Bajé la mirada y lo vi, aburrido, como siempre, tan cansado de nuestro camino como yo. Su cabello rubio y largo se agitaba con la suave brisa marina y sus ojos azul hielo miraban hacia el horizonte, sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su sobretodo negro, igual a las mías y tan camuflado con la noche como yo. Su mente, era un remolino de imágenes, nombres, rostros, tantos… durante tantos años.

Finalmente suspiró –Isabella Swan—murmuró cansinamente –vive en el 325 de Okley, Ohio. Con 26 años, es adicta a la eroína y a los antidepresivos, bebedora compulsiva y suicida—

Asentí respirando profundo, iba a ser un trabajo fácil.

-¿Lazos?—

-Ninguno—

-Será fácil—dije alzando una ceja en su dirección. Él asintió pero no vi el convencimiento en su rostro.

-Tienes trabajo pendiente Edward—

-Lo sé… luego de nuestra reunión iba a dirigirme a él—cerré los ojos y aspiré, el olor a la noche, la sal del mar, la humedad en el aire por la tormenta pendiendo sobre nosotros y aún sin caer, siempre amenazando… me embriagaba.

-Te está esperando y ansioso, desea sentirse mejor. Con él estas cada vez más cerca, solo un puñado más—

Asentí mirando las nubes pasando sobre mi, -Lo sé—abrí los ojos y miré por última vez el horizonte por esta noche… el próximo paisaje que vería solo sería amplios y grandes lagos. Tendría que conformarme. Valdría la pena al final, cuando obtuviera mi recompensa –Estoy tan cerca, solo un poco más y cumpliré mi misión—

-Lo sé, me faltan miles todavía, pero estamos cerca… lo estamos. Solo, debes seguir con lo acordado, nunca lo olvides, todo depende de ello— él mantenía su voy y mirada impasible, pero solo alguien como él podía ser capaz de sentir como me sentía yo y por esto, admiraba su templanza. Mi mirada se dirigió al embarcadero que había a unos cientos de kilómetros, los barcos pequeños de pescadores y los botes de turistas, se mecían con el movimiento ondulatorio de las olas del mar, solitarios y frágiles ante la tempestiva crueldad de la tormenta que se avecinaba.

Tomé una profunda respiración, la última, para atrapar el aire frio y salado en mis pulmones y exhalé satisfecho, miré al hombre al lado mío preguntándome el por qué de su frialdad y vigilancia -Nos vemos Withlock—di media vuelta y comencé a caminar lejos de ese muelle costero, la tormenta se aproximaba y no quería estar allí para cuando se desatara… odiaba que mi cabello se mojara.

"_Suerte Cullen… nos veremos pronto con otro"_

-Claro—mascullé –hasta pronto—

Metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi sobretodo negro y caminé. Bloqueé mi mente y solo fui capaz de escuchar los pensamientos de mi próxima cita. Estábamos cerca o mis pasos eran rápidos, tal vez era lo segundo. Solía desplazarme por el aire como un fantasma, eso era mejor para mi, una sobre oscura surcando la noche tormentosa… sin pistas, sin testigos, solo… siempre igual. Solo me limitaba materializarme cuando me encontraba con otros como yo, como Withlock o con mis citas, el resto de mi tiempo… solo una sombra subida al mas alto de los edificios jugando a ser Dios, mirando todo desde allí, husmeando en la mente de las personas, hurgando en el corazón de los demás. Había tantos pecados tan exquisitos… casi siempre miraba dentro de aquellos cuyos pecados los azotaban emocionalmente, había algo sabroso y extrañamente morboso en escuchar los pecados de los demás. Me olvidaba de los míos. Me regocijaba el saber que algunos tenían que pagar el mismo precio que yo estaba pagando, tal vez peor y me deleitaba viendo sus rostros cuando sabían que ya no tenían tiempo para resarcirlos, hacía que mi soledad y mi propio dolor fuera casi, solo casi, distante e insignificante.

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca comencé a escucharlo,

_"Por favor… solo quiero volver a verla, solo… quiero oír su voz, tocar su piel"_

Alcé la mirada al edificio que tenía frente a mi, allí estaba… hasta podía olerlo, putrefacto, mohoso, deteriorado. Tan muerto en vida como un gusano secándose al sol.

_"Duele, duele tanto, ¡que alguien haga algo! Que deje de doler"_

A veces, soportar esa clases de clamados y lamentos se hacía pesado para mí y solo quería terminar de una vez con mi trabajo y seguir mi camino, a veces lo hacía otras veces no. Como dije, no hay nada más reconfortante para alguien como yo, que ver las mentes ajenas en un último pedido de indulgencia y no poder obtenerlos.

Mi propia existencia se hacía menos pesada.

Me volví terrenal, solo para presentarme ante él, abrí la puerta del edificio y subí las escaleras a paso lento, mientras tanto por mi mente pasaban una a una esas imágenes de las cuales mi alma negra, la que actuaba como un pulpo con cientos de tentáculos, se alimentaba para sentirse un poco mejor.

"_Yo la adoraba… cuando éramos niños, ella tan solo una niña de trenzas doradas y un helado en la mano y yo un niño con los dientes frontales faltantes y mi cabello revuelto. Sabíamos que desde ese momento, no íbamos a estar separados nunca más… eso es amor, siempre lo fue. La amé para siempre_"

Viejo loco, no era extraño que las personas a esta edad deliraran, incluso a un paso de dejar esta tierra, los sueños mas locos y las ideas mas descabelladas surgían de las mentes retorcidas de las personas antes de dar el paso. Algunas veces me hacían reír, otras veces me daban pena.

Vi en su mente una pequeña niña como la que él describió, de trenzas doradas y un helado en la mano, un triciclo detrás y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, vi lo que ellos, los mortales solían llamar felicidad. No creía en ella. No podía hablar de ella… no sabía lo que era. Pero allí estaba, en la sonrisa de esa niña… y anhelé sonreí así otra vez.

Cuando llegué frente a la puerta de ese departamento él se había silenciado. Él podía sentirme, lo sabía… si, estaba aquí para completar el trabajo que él mismo se encargó de hacer día a día durante todos los años de su vida. Podía sentir en mi nariz el aroma a la putrefacción de sus pulmones, virulentos, agónicos y extintos gracias al cigarrillo. Algunos grandes placeres te pueden llevar a la muerte… oh si.

Tomé el pomo de la puerta y entré, su mente no pensaba, estaba esperando… aguardando, imaginándome ¿cómo sería? ¿qué le haría? ¿Tardaría mucho? Podía oír las dudas gritando en mi cabeza.

Seguí el olor a muerte paso a paso hasta que doblé en un corredor. El hombre vivía bien, me gustaba gastar mi tiempo como voyeur prolongando la espera de mis citas, haciendo crecer las expectativas y el desesperado deseo de al fin, sentirse libres. Soporten… aguanten un poco más, lo mismo que hacía yo, miles de años deambulando por este mundo, esperando, esperando… ¿qué más daba un poco más?

De las grasientas paredes colgaban imágenes, fotografías de años mejores. Esa niña de trenzas y sonrisa feliz me miraba desde mucha de ellas, en unas más pequeñas y en otras como una mujer, madura, hermosa y aún feliz. Me deleité mirando una a una, deteniéndome en algunas preguntándome ¿qué se sentiría ser feliz? No podía encajar la palabra en mi mente, mucho menos su concepto, nunca lo viví… no puedes comparar cuando nunca lo viviste.

Al entrar a su habitación me quedé a unos metros de la cama observando la palidez de su cara, sus ojos huecos y vacíos mirándome clamando por piedad, su cabeza redonda con la coronilla desnuda y un ralo y escaso cabello blanco ocupando la parte inferior de su cabeza. Él me miró persistentemente, los oscuros surcos bajo sus ojos contrastaban con la palidez de su piel, una palidez casi translucida y agonizante.

-Por favor…- susurró jadeante, su garganta emitía una especie de silbido abrupto al hablar, acompañado por jadeos pequeños y superficiales.

Me acerqué lentamente mirándolo impasiblemente, sus ojos vacios de un azul sin brillo me miraron con reverencia en reconocimiento mientras yo tomaba asiento al costado de la cama, cerca de él. La mascarilla de oxígeno que estaba pegado a su rostro, a la altura de su boca enviaba una pequeña corriente de aire a trabes de los orificios, aire limpio para pulmones podridos. Un último intento de aferrarse a la vida.

-Siento haber tardado—dije mirando el crucifijo colgado por encima de su cabeza, contra la pared detrás de la vieja cama chirrieante. Otro vano intento de resarcir los pecados, limpiarlos y excomulgarlos del alma antes de partir. Si supieran que eso no estaba en mano de ellos, sino en manos de alguien superior… ni siquiera yo, no. Estaba en manos del mismo que me condenó.

-Por favor—repitió jadeante.

Lo miré a los ojos y me metí en su mente, estaba en paz, a pesar de su desesperación, a pesar de sus deseos.

_"Llévame, llévame… quiero que me dejes ir, por favor… con mi Lorrein. Por favor"_

Fruncí el ceño… ¿esa era la niña de trenzas? ¿Lorrein? ¿Tan feliz había sido con ella que ahora solo quiere partir solo para volver a verla?

-Lo siento viejo… va a pasar un tiempo—dije con la verdad. Él sabía… si, lo sabía. Había cometido toda clase de pecados en su vida y no podía subir con tan solo arrepentirse, redimirse, no… debía pagar un precio. El mismo que yo debía pagar. Solo que él tenía otra clase de misión, solo que él era mortal, algo que yo nunca fui.

-¿Purgatorio?...—preguntó con tristeza. Asentí una sola vez mirando maravillado las dos gruesas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. ¿A qué sabían? ¿Eso era producto de la infelicidad?

-¿Deseas irte ahora?—murmuré obligándome a acelerar mi pedido, alguien más esperaba por mí, otro penique… Isabella Swan.

Él me observó por largo rato, allí, inmóvil y ausente, su mirada ahora vidriosa llena de pena y miedo.

-Pensé… pensé que eras diferente—susurró dificultosamente, sus ojos recorrían mi cara, mi cabello cobrizo y revuelto, mis ropas oscuras y finalmente mis ojos negros. Una de mis comisuras tembló en media sonrisa.

-¿Qué esperabas?... ¿una hábito negro con capucha? ¿una guadaña? ¿un esqueleto detrás de la capucha?—él viejo casi, casi sonrió, pero al hacer el intento la tos lo amedrentó sacudiéndolo sobre la cama, desgarrando su garganta hasta escupir sangre sobre las sábanas blancas. –Es hora viejo—

Él apaciguó la tos, pero cayó laxo y débil sobre el colchón. Sus pulmones estaban devastados, ya no había que esperar.

-Dame tu mano—dije extendiendo la mía. Él alzó su mano sobre la sábana y puse la mía debajo. Lo miré con reverencia, cada uno de mis peniques partía de manera diferente, algunos cerraban los ojos, otros gritaban, otros lloraban, otros simplemente esperaban. Él me miró a los ojos expectante aunque con la mirada cansada. Apreté su mano y asentí bajando lentamente mi cabeza hasta su frente, besando su piel blanca y traslucida, con mis labios venenosos –Buen viaje viejo—susurré separándome.

Y lo vi partir.

Sus ojos me miraron segundo a segundo hasta que la vida lo abandonó, primero se fue su alma, mi penique, 21 gramos dejando su cuerpo con una última exhalación, una suave brisa que acarició mi piel. Luego lo hizo su cuerpo, cuando el frágil latido del corazón se extinguió y su mirada dejó de brillar.

Mi trabajo estaba finalizado, al menos con él.

Cerré sus ojos con mis dedos, que aun huecos me miraban, le di las gracias aun sosteniendo la mano y cuando lo solté, me incorporé para salir de allí.

Poco… muy poco para cumplir mi misión. Luego de eso… volvería al lugar donde nunca debí salir.

Cuando salí del edificio miré al cielo tormentoso, las nubes me seguían, nunca dejaban de hacerlo. Aun en la noche, allí estaban, tapando mi vista de mi hogar. Un hogar que perdí en mis años de rebeldía… ¿cuánto había pasado de ello? ¿Ciento? ¿miles de años?

Tal vez… no lo sabía. Para nosotros, el tiempo era como un soplo de viento. Hoy aquí, mañana allá. Arrastrándonos y haciendo nuestro trabajo… consiguiendo la indulgencia penique por penique.

Nos llamaban sicarios los que estaban más allá. Esperábamos nuestra recompensa a cambio de ayudar a las almas a pasar al otro lado, no al infierno, no al cielo… al purgatorio, donde sus destinos eran definidos.

En la tierra nosotros éramos meros soldados, que iban caminando por entre las personas ayudándolos a dejar ir el alma cuando ellas estaban preparadas para partir. Nosotros alguna vez habíamos tenido alas, habíamos sido seres grandiosos a la derecha de Él, pero caímos… por nuestros pecados, por nuestras ofensas. Éramos terrenales ahora y al mismo tiempo estábamos entre los dos mundos. No éramos demonios, pues teníamos nuestra parte angelada, no éramos ángeles, pues teníamos nuestra parte demoníaca. Estábamos siempre ahí, atascados, llevando nuevas almas al purgatorio como peniques, acumulando peniques, juntando almas para esperar Su pago, nuestra ascensión.

Nosotros estábamos en el punto medio. Nosotros no éramos quienes decidían donde ellos tenían que ir, había algunos que directamente pasaban a los cielos, esos eran llevados por ángeles, otros pasaban al infierno, eran reclamados por el fuego, ellos eran llevados por demonios.

Los sicarios necesitábamos retornar a nuestro lugar y se nos exigía una misión. Al finalizar esa misión, éramos recompensados con la redención. Esa misión… consistía en juntar nuestros peniques, las almas que debíamos pasar.

Y mi tiempo se estaba acabando, pronto mi misión terminaría. Había obtenido millones de peniques durante los cientos o miles de años que merodeé como un terrenal. Estaba casi listo para obtener mi recompensa.

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre mi cabello cuando comencé a caminar por la acera. Si… la tormenta estaba aquí y yo tenía que partir.

Isabella Swan… mi próximo penique.

*o*

La tempestad me llevó a buscar mi otra cita. Cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo de Ohio, las nubes instantáneamente se arremolinaron en el cielo obstruyéndolo todo, nada… ni un centímetro de cielo azul, ni un rayo de sol, se me había negado desde el momento en que mis alas habían sido tomadas.

Acomodé mi sobretodo negro y comencé a caminar por las calles de la ciudad envuelta en tinieblas dirigiéndome directamente hacia donde se jugaba mi redención. Supe cómo encontrarla, su alama me llamaba, me aclamaba, quería ser liberada y yo estaba allí para hacerlo.

Pronto encontré un área residencial donde los humanos con riquezas exaltadas tenían casas enormes, jardines verdes y niños jugando en el césped. Curiosamente esa tarde nadie había allí más que un par de transeúntes que me miraron extrañados. Yo era el extraño de abrigo largo negro, oscuro y misterioso que caminaba entre ellos. Ellos tenían miedo… y hacían bien. Yo podía besarlos y con solo ese beso, podía terminar con ellos.

Abrí mi mente para percibir los extraños pensamientos de los habitantes de la zona, sabía exactamente qué estaba buscando, mis citas sabían que iban a partir pronto, ellos eran consientes de que dejarían este plano para pasar a otro, solo que no sabían de qué manera sucedería. Sus pensamientos casi siempre eran perturbadores, miedo, arrepentimientos, suplicas, dolor… y finalmente resignación. Esta vez no sería algo distinto, ella tendría que estar esperándome. Ella debía presentirme.

Un torbellino de imágenes que llamaron mi atención llegaron a mi, risas… y más risas de niños, dos personas abrazadas, más risas y eso que había envidiado tanto en el viejo que había sido mi ultimo penique; felicidad.

No podía ver claramente las imágenes, pero por las risas burbujeantes sabía que eran niños, las personas abrazadas eran un hombre y una mujer, pero tampoco podía verlos claramente. Esta mente estaba sumamente perturbada, agonizante y perdida. ¿Qué había dicho Withlock? Ella era drogadicta, adicta a la heroína y a los antidepresivos. Si… por eso era, su mente estaba entumecida, adormecida, como si ella se hubiese metido todo eso intoxicando su cerebro para no pensar.

Caminé con paso firme ahora que sabía hacia donde dirigirme, llamado por esos perturbadores pensamientos, siguiendo el rastro como un león al acecho. Pronto estuve frente a una casa de dos pisos, no tan opulenta como la que las rondaban, esta era un poco más pequeña pero igual de familiar, aunque no podía distinguir los pensamientos de niños entre sus paredes. Caminé por el estrecho camino empedrado que me llevó a la puerta del frente. Por supuesto, la abrí y entré.

Pero cuando lo hice, la belleza y la apariencia externa no era nada parecido a lo que vi en el interior. Era lúgubre y oscura, las cortinas no dejaban pasar ni un pobre haz de luz, aunque igualmente afuera el cielo seguía nublado.

Olisqueé el aire, no había putrefacción, pudrición o muerte como en la casa del viejo, aquí… olía a abandono. Me preguntaba ¿por qué? Pero luego me reprendí, no me importaba, yo solo tenía que hacer mi trabajo y salir, otros peniques llegarían luego, Withlock solo tenía que darme aviso.

Comencé a caminar por la planta baja. Frunciendo el entrecejo al ver el desastre en o que el área de la cocina parecía haberse convertido, porque ciertamente nunca antes estuvo así al parecer. Vajilla destruida en el suelo y sobre la mesada de mármol, sucia y con restos de comida comenzando a podrirse, botellas de algo que parecía licor en el cesto de basura que desbordaba y expedía mal olor, ropa sucia en la esquina que separaba el corredor de la cocina, en la sala los cojines del sofá estaban desgarrados, como si alguien llevado por la ira hubiese arremetido contra ellos, la tela estaba manchada, no quería saber con qué, había colillas de cigarrillo esparcidos por todo el suelo y sobre la mesa baja… una jeringa, una cuchara, una encendedor y varias pequeñas bolsitas transparentes vacías.

Tomé una entre mis manos y la llevé a mi nariz, olisqueé y la devolví a la mesa… eroína en polvo. Esta mujer tenía una seria adicción a las drogas. ¿Qué había sucedido en su vida para que tomara esta decisión tan drástica? Si parecía haberlo tenido todo, de hecho… ella estaba en una buena posición económica a suponer por su enorme casa y lo que un día había sido un lugar agradable para habitar… ¿qué llevaría a una persona que parecía ser feliz a tomar este camino tan autodestructivo?

Camino a la habitación donde podía sentir ese fluido de brumosos pensamientos, me topé con algo que no había visto hasta ese momento en mi incursión a la casa, fotografías. Estaban descansando en un mueble cajonero en la mitad del pasillo, prolijamente acomodados sin siquiera un rastro de polvo, tan diferente al resto de la casa.

Niños

Esta mujer al parecer era madre.

Con mayor razón me pregunté el porqué de esa actitud tan nociva. Yo no era un mortal, pero sabía tanto de los humanos, aun sin poder experimentarlo, porque solo era un observador. Sabía muy bien que ella no podía hacerse cargo de niños en su situación y con su adicción, por lo que atribuí la ausencia de ellos a causa de las nocivas conductas de la madre.

Pero… ¿dónde estarían? ¿qué clase de madre alejaría a sus hijos por unos gramos de heroína?

Sacudí la cabeza… ¿qué me importaba? No debería de importarme.

Me limité a mirar las fotos sin tomarlas, me reprendía por mis pensamientos aprehensivos contra la mujer, yo solo venía a buscarla para ayudarla a pasar… solo era lo que ella quisiera llamarme aquí ¿la muerte? ¿un ángel? Lo que fuera, no era ni una cosa ni la otra, porque era ambas cosas a la vez.

Yo no venía a juzgar… porque eso solo lo hacia Uno

Las fotografías eran brillantes y luminosas, tomadas a plena luz del día todas en diferentes ocasiones, una blanca navidad ellos jugando en la nieve, dos niños de cabello oscuro ondulado, piel pálida y brillantes ojos marrón chocolate. Eran gemelos.

"¡Mami, mami!... ¡mira lo que encontré! ¡Es una rana!" entonces las voces comenzaron a ser más nítidas conforme las imágenes iban llegando a mi cabeza, imágenes de dos niños iguales, los gemelos, con las manos ahuecadas sujetando una rana, los ojos de la mujer los veía y su primer pensamiento fue felicidad, luego rió y trató de comportarse como la madre responsable que era,

"Ian estas ranas tienen verrugas ¿no te dan asco?" Dejé de mirar los marcos y comencé a caminar desde hacía donde los pensamientos provenían en forma de sueño.

_"No mami, son divertidas"_ uno de ellos, no Ian, se alzó de hombros desinteresadamente antes de besar la cabeza de la rana rápidamente.

"_Iuuug, luego no quiero esos labios tuyos en mi cara Nate"_ ella rio por sus adentros al ver al niño limpiarse los labios con la manga de su camiseta en forma disimulada.

Un sueño agradable, que cambiaba de escenarios y de protagonistas.

_"Mira cariño… se han embarrado todo, estábamos jugando a tirarnos bombas de agua_" la voz gruesa de un hombre rió en la cabeza de la mujer. Vi la imagen luego en su mente.

Un hombre alto, de cabello castaño ondulado y de brillantes ojos azules, le sonreía ampliamente con otra de esas sensaciones que yo nunca había experimentado. ¿eso era amor?

Para cuando tomé el pomo de la puerta de su habitación, donde yo sabía que estaba, otra corrida de pensamientos vino a mí, eran inagotables, uno tras otros, sin detenerse.

_"¿No quieres que yo vaya? Tú y los niños se pueden quedar terminando el árbol… solo serán unos minutos_" ella se secaba las manos con un paño mientras el hombre le colocaba los abrigos a los niños. Ella pensaba en ese momento que tonta había sido como para olvidarse la salsa de soja en el super.

_"Tranquila, tú termina con eso… estaremos de vuelta en un tris. ¿algo más a parte de la salsa de soja?"_ ella miró el pavo que tenía en el horno y luego desvió los ojos hacia la ensalada a medio hacer.

_"No solo eso… perdóname que te haga ir, olvidé comprarlo en el super"_ lamentó tener que hacerlo salir con los niños a horas de la noche buena, pero ella no podía dejar el pavo que estaba a punto de estar listo.

"_Está bien… te amo"_

La habitación estaba oscura, llena de tinieblas como estaba el día afuera a causa de mi presencia. A través de la penumbra que venía del corredor pude verla a ella sobre la cama, tendida boca abajo con solo un short de algodón y una camiseta de tirantes como vestimenta, su cabello revuelto y enmarañado cubría su cabeza y parte de su rostro y su respiración era superficial y algo jadeante… su corazón estaba fallando y su sistema respiratorio también, ella tenía una sobredosis.

Me acerqué a ella lentamente, sin mi beso ella no podría partir, ella sufriría, lo estaba haciendo ya. Me senté en una silla que había cerca de la cabecera de la cama, coloqué mis codos en mis rodillas y la miré. Ella parecía dormir apaciblemente, pero su cabeza estaba llena de tormentosos pensamientos.

El sueño se había tronado doloroso.

Ella terminaba de sacar el pavo del horno cuando el timbre de casa sonó, se limpió las manos con calma pensando en que tal vez esa sería una entrega desde Phoenix para navidad de parte de su madre, como todos los años los mismos suéteres a crochet que el año pasado pensó con una sonrisa…

Cuando abrió la puerta se paralizó al ver un oficial de policía parado frente a ella _"¿Señora Isabella Sttaton?"_

Ella frunció el ceño ¿ellos trabajaban en vísperas de navidad? Oh por supuesto que lo hacían… tonta Bella.

_"Si, soy yo ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?"_

Esperó mientras el policía tomaba una respiración profunda y exhaló tornando su mirada precavida… pero había algo más allí.

Algo como… pena.

-¡Uuugghhh!—el fuerte gemido doloroso que emitió ella desde su cama me hizo apartarme de sus pensamientos. Ella estaba sufriendo, su cuerpo se dobló haciéndola ovillarse como un feto, en su mente solo había dolor, dolor y más dolor… pronto todo eso quedaría atrás.

-Ya es hora—dije viendo como ella abría a penas los ojos y miraba ausentemente entre las pestañas, sus jadeos superficiales me decían que su sistema cardiorespiratorio estaba preparado para colapsar. Era mi momento.

-¿Q… quien… eres?—susurró entre dientes luchando por respirar.

No había reconocimiento. Ella estaba demasiada aturdida y adolorida. La miré ladeando la cabeza, ella tenía la mitad de su rostro tapado con su cabello y solo me dejaba ver sus ojos profundos de un marrón chocolate, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y su cuerpo delgado estaba tembloroso y laxo.

Su mente era un sinfín de preguntas a cerca de mí, preguntas que me sorprendió que existieran en esa cabeza llena de tóxicos matándola poco a poco. Ella tenía su mirada perdida en mí y yo tenía mi mirada en la de ella, buscando lo que me satisfacía encontrar… miedo, desconfianza, tristeza, dolor, remordimientos y finalmente resignación. Pero fruncí el ceño… allí no había nada de eso.

Ella pareció reconocerme o tal era la bruma de las drogas que la confundían…

"Mátame… ¡por favor!, mátame. Quiero… morir. Llévame… ¡quiero morir!" ella lucho por darse vuelta de espaldas en la cama, pero su cuerpo temblaba fuertemente y su respiración fallaba. Sus ojos comenzaron a despedir gruesas lágrimas y su corazón a exigirse bombeando a 150 latidos por minuto.

¿Ella deseaba morir? Y lo deseaba con tal desesperación… En cientos de años, nunca vi tanta desesperación en una mirada.

-Por… favor… mátame-

Me levanté de la silla y caminé hacia ella para sentarme en el costado de la cama, cuando ella terminó de voltearse me miró con la respiración agitada y entreabrí la boca. Ella era tan hermosa… y al mismo tiempo estaba tan rota. A pesar de sus oscuras ojeras y a pesar de su palidez fantasmal, ella era una hermosa mujer.

-¿Por qué?—no pude evitar preguntar. ¿Por qué me importaba?

Ella jadeó y vi algo en sus ojos que no había visto antes, determinación, enojo y la misma ansiedad para que yo tomara lo que quedara de ella y siguiera su curso.

-Porque… porque… no puedo hacerlo… no yo, no estaría… con ellos si lo hiciera—

Fruncí el ceño mirando su rostro, ¿no estaría con ellos? Los rostros de sus hijos y esposo estaban en su mente. Y comprendí.

Volví a mirarla y vi… el pedido de piedad más grande que había visto en años. Ella lloraba en un dolor agónico, acercando su mano a la mía.

-Tú los llevaste… completa el trabajo… llévame con… ellos—su respiración dificultosa salió en audibles jadeos de su garganta. Su mano se aferró a la mía con fiereza y mi respiración quedó atascada en mi pecho. Mis ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente viendo lo que ella estaba recordando en su cabeza.

_"¡No!... no, no, no… no por favor"_ ella corría por la acera solo con sus pies vistiendo un par de medias finas, lágrimas surcando sus mejillas y su respiración agitada. _"¡No!... no, no lo permitas por favor, no ellos"_ gimió en largos lamentos.

Había una ambulancia en la esquina, con sus luces encendidas y gente alrededor, había también una patrulla de policía. Los oficiales trataban de apartar a las personas que se reunían allí, pero apenas podían contenerlas. Un camión detenido estaba cerca en una posición entraña.

_"¡Ohhhh por Dios!"_ella corrió más fuerte haciendo que sus temblorosas piernas le respondieran ella solo necesitaba llegar allí. Sus gritos y sus sollozos eran desgarradores, su alma gemía, su corazón corría una carrera para chocar contra una pared de concreto, estaba a punto de ser roto en millones de pedazos.

Ella cruzó la calle sin siquiera voltear a ver, allí en la esquina habían paramédicos trabajando rápidamente, alguien la detuvo, un uniformado.

"_Señora no puede pasar_" dijo con voz gruesa.

_"!Es mi familia!_" gritó ella empujándolo. Él la dejó… y haberlo hecho, fue lo peor.

Ella cayó de rodillas cuando vio la escena. Se tapó la boca con una mano temblorosa y lloró sin separar la mirada de los dos pequeños cuerpos en la calle casi debajo del camión, en un charco de sangre.

"_Ian… ohhhhggg… Nate_" gruñó dolorosamente extendiendo la mano hacia uno de sus gemelos mientras tres paramédicos examinaban el cuerpo.

Pero lo vi antes que ella… por dios… lo vi antes que ella. Ninguno respiraba, ninguno emitía movimiento alguno. Lo vi antes cuando el paramédico negó con la cabeza a su compañero y sus ojos se llenaron de impotencia y resignación.

Alguien la abrazó y dos oficiales se acercaron a ella. Tan sola… tanto dolor.

_"Señora… lo sentimos mucho, tenemos que trasladar los cuerpos al hospital, su marido fue llevado allí con vida aun pero muy grave, si quiere acompañarnos…"_ aunque su voz era cautelosa y reflejaba pena, aun había sonado desgarrador.

-Por favor—gimió ella tocándose desesperadamente el medio del pecho, dolía… sabía que le dolía, había vivido su dolor a través de ella –por favor… mátame—las lágrimas tapaban sus ojos, tan solitarios, tan rota, tan vacía.

-Yo no lo hice, no los llevé- susurré sin dejar de mirarla. Tan joven –un ángel lo hizo- ella necesitaba comprender que si la llevaba ahora no iría con ellos. Ella estaba entregando su vida, quería morir… eso era un pecado más a la lista que ya tenía. La miré por debajo de mis pestañas –yo soy un caído… no irás a ellos conmigo—

Y así como lo dije… mis pensamientos se aclararon. Negué con la cabeza y cerré los ojos fuertemente, Dios… no podía estar pensando en eso. Pero mi mente tenía vida propia como así parecía tenerlas mis decisiones.

Ella… tenía que redimirse.

Ella no podía morir.

* * *

**Si... que ganas locas tenía de hacer esto. Desde hace mucho tiempo, pero necesitaba una ocación especial y como verán, la idea "Y que tal si?..." me inspiro a hacerlo. Este One shoot se me ocurrió cuando miré la peli 21 gramos... ¿la vieron? una de mis peliculas preferidas, de hecho mi Bella se parece mucho a una de los personajes, espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi**

**Es un Edward distinto... es un One Shoot, pero si ustedes tienen ganas de leer esta historia diferente la seguiré. Ahora dejenme sus besos y abrazos o un NO rotundo... besotes a todas y nos vemos pronto se que desean una actualización, se las daré :***

**Sicario: Asesino a sueldo.**


End file.
